The Last Stand (CTaRAoTP: TG)
This is how The Last Stand goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Transformers Prime: The Game. and Ryvine are on their knees with Xehanort Optimus Prime: Ryan, Twilight, and I'll give you one chance to surrender, Ryvine and Megatron. Including you, Master Xehanort. For the sake of your own lifes, take them. and Ryvine bring out their weapons Arcee: Optimus. Behind you! Ryantinal Prime: Look out, Ryan! Emmet: Look out, Twilight! Twilight, and Optimus look up to see Thunderwing. Thunderwing fires his laser breath at them and they dodge and the beam hits Megatron and Ryvine and the heroes are launched to a volcanic site Thunderwing: Optimus Prime, holder of the Matrix, Princess Twilight Sparkle, wielder of the Element of Magic, and Ryan F-Freeman, Master of the Keyblade! and furls his wings Your destructions are at hand! Ryan F-Freeman: Who are you? Twilight Sparkle: How did you know us? Thunderwing: I am the instrument of Unicron's wrath! Ryan F-Freeman: Geez. You don't have to shout. Twilight and Optimus Don't worry. We can survive till Ratchet gets here. like Crash and smashes Thunderwing's wrist gun with his Keyblade Thunderwing: Get out of my way! his wrist guns Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. What goal are you on? Thunderwing: My goal is to destroy two Matrixs and the Element of Magic. Ryan F-Freeman: Beep beep! Element of Confidance comming through. Beep, beep. Gonna wreck it. aroplane noises as he hits Thunderwing I just have to do that. Thunderwing: Is that the best you can do?! Ryan F-Freeman: What do you think I am? Haru's pet? New holder of the Matrix? Optimus Prime: I think you are the Matrix's holder. Thunderwing: I am no longer bound in stone, weak, and shackled! himself with Dark Energon I will tear you all apart molecule by molecule! Ryan F-Freeman: Uh oh. Did Luxord did well with cards. If you let us live, Evil me can join the Allspark. Thunderwing: Evil Ryan cannot join the Allspark, Ryan. It's because Dark Energon is in him. Twilight Sparkle: Told you. Ryan F-Freeman: I know the Matrix chose me. And I do know, Twilight. You and your friends are the ones I met. Thunderwing I know you heard me. I have become a part of the hearts of Twilight and friends. Just like they become a part of my spark. My friends are my power.... Optimus Prime: And we are his! Thunderwing: That is new. From a Kingdom Hearts game. Ratchet: comm I'm so sorry. I got here quickly as I could. arrives Matau T. Monkey: Any luck? Arcee: Is the device ready? Delaying this guy has nearly gotten us scrapped. Evil Ryan: Hmmm. Give me a second. Scanning mind. so We could put the Elements of Harmony in Ryan's Matrix. Ratchet: Everyone, listen. I didn't have enough time, so I built a device that generates a weak pulse. In order for this to work, it has to be inside Thunderwing when it goes off. Matau T. Monkey: That's good. Master Ryan can get a chance to make sure he is a Prime. Bertram T. Monkey: Jack can carry it. Arcee: Getting this inside Thunderwing is impossble. Sci-Ryan: Well... Not impossble. Arcee a drawing of Thunderwing's gap in his chest Arcee: No, Sci-Ryan. That doesn't do us any good. I couldn't fit through there and I'm the smallest Autobot. Evil Anna: What if you need some human help? Sci-Ryan is a human. Arcee: Really? You think he can do it? Evil Anna: Yeah. Sonata told me that he can fit in Thunderwing and get out no time flat. Miko: She's right. fires at Thunderwing. Thunderwing knocks him and Bumblebee away Arcee: Optimus, Bulkhead's down. Sci-Ryan: Oh no! Evil Anna: Remember. If anything happens to him, I'll have Megatron whipped, flogged, put on the rack and then.... Jean-Bob: Have Thunderwing's body fried in lava! Crash Bandicoot: Well. I guess Thomas and I can help them. Thomas: That is a job for OpThomas Prime. Thomas, and Crash race toward Thunderwing and Sci-Ryan sneaks in with the device Thunderwing: Hey! That tickles! climbs up and kisses Thunderwing's face Thunderwing: Huh? Human Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Activate rocket boots! jets to Ryan, Twilight, and Optimus just as Ryan-Ko arrive Ryan-Ko: Chinese Hello. Thunderwing: Whoa! A monster! You are Primus' follower! Ryan-Ko: Monster? Is that what you think of me, Thunderwing. I'm a kung fu master! Thunderwing: Now, Optimus Prime, Princess Twilight Sparkle, and Ryan F-Freeman, we come to the heart of the matter. blue light glows Thunderwing: What? What is this? I'm losing power? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Thunderwing: I feel... cold. shoulder reactors open Crash Bandicoot: Yahoo! Jessie Primefan: He did it! These reactors are exposed now! The Cyberlings: Target them! Target them! and some of the gang prepare for battle Thunderwing: Burn insects! his laser breath Ryan-Ko: What do you want? A cook off? out a gong and bangs on it makes a shockwave at Thunderwing Crash Bandicoot: screams Twilight Sparkle: Too loud! Too loud for me! Thunderwing: What is that horrible noise?! Sci-Ryan: A little Chinese lesson for you~ Ryan F-Freeman and Optimus Prime: Find a happy place! Find a happy place! FIND A HAPPY PLACE!!! Matau T. Monkey: I'll save you! Thunderwing's shoulder reactor Thunderwing: Prepare for meltdown! his laser breath Matau T. Monkey: Don't worry. We'll party soon. As soon as we send you to your doom. song starts playing as Thunderwing tries to holdback our heroes' attacks Ryan F-Freeman: Look out, Thunderwing~ The end is near~ Twilight Sparkle: Your days are numbered~ Thomas: Cause we are here~ Ryan-Ko: We'll get you, T-W~ And make you pay, with some good old fashoin karate~ Hi-ya!~ Crash Bandicoot: If I get your elements from your table, I can make a brew that is sure to disabble~ Optimus Prime: Any virus, bug or sniffle that steps into our path~ Matau T. Monkey: And make you feel our friendship wrath~ Crash Bandicoot: Hi... Ya! the second reactor and Twilight use their magic, Optimus and Thomas fire thier guns, Ryan-Ko tosses some items and Matau uses his Keyblade and Crash fires his Wumpa bazzoka at Thunderwing Thunderwing: No. No! I will not be defeated! If I must expend every bit of energy in my core to destroy the Matrixs and the Element of Magic, so be it! his chest and unfurls his wings Ryan F-Freeman: You want my Matrix so bad? his magic to make the Elements of Harmony fly into his Matrix and powers himself Here is the Matrix of Friendship! Optimus Prime: You want the Matrix so badly? himself up with the Matrix Here it is! Thomas: And you want me as OpThomas Prime? to Robot mode Here I am! Sci-Ryan: Time to fight you, Thinderwing. his Keyblade and Crash pony up and Ryan-Ko readies his claws leaps into the air and fires from his core Thunderwing: I'll turn you to ash! Ryan-Ko: Whoa. That must be this core. his magic to make a bazooka and fires at Thunderwing's core lands and tries to smash them Thunderwing: I'll smash you to atoms! Ryan-Ko: Ok, Thunderwing. Ryan will get your core even if we have to tear you apart! at Thunderwing's core Bit by bit! Matau T. Monkey: Molicule by molicule! Thunderwing's core Ryan F-Freeman: Atom by atom! Thunderwing: You won't escape me! into the air No one defies Thunderwing! from his core Thomas: LOOK OUT! Ryan F-Freeman: It's time to dodge! Thubderwing's attacks lands and tries to crush them Thunderwing: I will crush you! Matau T. Monkey: Don't mess with Matau! blocks Thunderwing's attack and uses Primus' spark power to grow to Thunderwing's size Matau T. Monkey: his and Thunderwing's voices I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME!!!!! punches Thunderwing then Ryan, Optimus, and thier friends attack Thunderwing and then Thunderwing groans in pain, steps backwards, then falls into lava as his core blows up Thunderwing: yells Sci-Ryan: See you later, Thunderwing. volcano erupts Dark Energon and everyone escapes Cody-Ling transforms to his human form Cody-Ling: We did well, Prime. Optimus Prime: Yes, Cody-Ling. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Sci-Ryan. You were so brave. Raf: You stopped Thunderwing. Miko: And we are grateful. Matau T. Monkey: Optimus? You think you can give Sci-Ryan an award? Optimus Prime: Yes. I hereby award Sci-Ryan for helping us defeat Thunderwing, Sci-Ryan and his Shadowbolt friends are now honorary Autobots. Ryan F-Freeman: narrating With our friends' help, we defeated Ryvine's friend, Thunderwing. The follower of Unicron. I am Ryan F-Freeman. Prime-prince of Friendship, student of Primus, Princess Celestia, and Optimus Prime. And I send this message. And when the bad guys and Decepticons plan, including turning me and Odette into swans. Know that will be in vain. Earth is now our home. And as long we stand together, we will protect it. And all worlds beyond it. Ryan-Ko: towards Twilight and hugs her Twilight Sparkle: Aww. Ryan-Ko: I hope we can be friends. Ryvine is sniffing flowers after Thunderwing's death Ryvine Sparkle: I guess I'll move on. Carrigan can help me. He got my sunglasses. spots Xehanort and Megatron, who manage to survive Master Xehanort: Yes. You know Ryan. His darkness is perfect for your first apprentice. Ryvine Sparkle: Master Xehanort. Megatron: I will never join Ryan. You are my friend. at the Autobot base Sci-Ryan: Guys! Thunderwing is defeated! Come on, everybody. It's time to party! and the Skaylanders plays the song Caught in a Dream Ryan F-Freeman: You're feeling awkward~ You're feeling cold~ Is there someone watching you?~ Sci-Ryan: Oh no. the credits end, we go back to the volcano and Thunderwing's hand rises up and grabs onto the ledge and pulls the rest of him out Thunderwing: I will have my revenge. I will destroy Optimus Prime and Princess Twilight Sparkle for good!! Ryvine Sparkle: Hey, bud. How was the battle? Thunderwing: Ryan messed my chance! I must be adored so Ryan cannot outsing me for Twilight's own swan song. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626 Category:Scenes